


New Assignment

by MaxRev



Series: Chance Meetings [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Chance Meetings, Longing, M/M, Normandy SR-1 assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan was excited for his new permanent assignment but equally as disappointed he'd probably never get the chance to cross paths again with that man, John, from the bookstore.





	New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humblydefiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblydefiant/gifts).



> This idea was basically spurred on by @humblydefiant's comment of “You can’t leave it like this!” though I may have (okay...did have) that thought in mind already. In any case, here is part 2 of 'Chance Meetings."

_“Who can say whether we shall ever see them again?” said Morrel with tearful eyes._

_“Darling,” replied Valentine, “has not the Count just told us that all human wisdom is summed up in two words? -- ‘wait and hope.’”_

Kaidan closed the book, thinking about those last words from the _The Count of Monte Cristo._ They could so easily, almost eerily, mirror his thoughts on the mysterious John he’d met in the bookstore and wondered if he’d ever see again. ‘Wait and hope’ indeed. What else could he do? He wasn’t even sure why the man had made such an impression on him.

Maybe it was the ease and familiarity with which they’d talked, like they’d known one another for years. Maybe it was the subjects they’d covered, something Kaidan had never experienced with anyone else. He’d always been considered somewhat of a nerd and he was okay with that. Maybe it was those intense blue eyes -- every time they’d locked onto his, KAidan felt the rest of the world fade away. He felt like the other man had been focused solely on him, completely tuned into him alone and whatever he said.

Then again, maybe it was the way the tight black T had fit over well defined muscles or the way those jeans had fit him so well that Kaidan had to tear his eyes away before getting caught...

Pushing those thoughts aside before they led him to others and his rigid control spiraled away from him, Kaidan got up to make a cup of coffee. He’d been up most of the night reading, had gotten only a few hours of sleep. Caffeine was the most important nutrient he needed at the moment. His stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding him that as a biotic, caffeine was not the only thing his body needed.

And there went his wayward thoughts again….

* * *

Taking his breakfast and coffee out to the balcony, Kaidan enjoyed the view of the English Bay. He stayed out there for awhile, long after he’d finished the plate of toast, eggs and bacon; long after the coffee was gone. It was so beautiful here. Yet, he wished to be up in space, spending his time on missions flying amongst the stars. Each new mission would be an adventure.

Of course, he wasn’t that naive kid who’d gone to Jump Zero. Not all missions were fun and games. Some would likely be dangerous. It was still something he wished for despite that.

His omni-tool pinged and he opened the message. It was marked urgent. 

 

 

_HEADQUARTERS_

_Systems Alliance Navy_

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

 

_23 May 2183_

 

_From:       Major Nelson J. Banks_

_To:            SLT Kaidan Alenko, SAMC Naval Base Vancouver_

_Via:           Commanding officer_

 

_Subj:         Permanent Change of  Station_

 

_You are hereby assigned to the Normandy SR-1 frigate under the command of Captain David Anderson.  You are to report shipside at 0700 on Monday, 26th May 2183._

_Major Nelson J. Banks_

 

 

Excitement unfurled inside him. It appeared his time on earth, at the Vancouver base, had come to an end. He’d miss his parents for sure. The three of them had spent this last weekend at the condo together. It had been wonderful being nearby, being able to visit whenever he’d had the chance. Not all soldiers could say that.

But now he was getting what he wanted most of all -- being assigned to a ship out in space. It was the chance of a lifetime.

As he packed, his thoughts turned to Vancouver. Specifically, that bookstore. Who knew when he’d be back. A pang of sadness hit him unexpectedly, knowing he’d probably never have that chance meeting with the man from the bookstore - John. He couldn’t understand why it made him sad but it did all the same. He would have liked to see him again, talk about the book or anything else, really. Yes...what he wouldn’t give to see that man at least one more time. Who knew what it could have lead to?

Well, there was no hope for it. Despite what the book said. Wherever John was, Kaidan hoped he was happy and had a good life. Packing the last of his things, his eyes landed on the book itself. An inner debate took place and before he could second guess his decision, the book ended up in his bag. He’d make room for it on the ship somehow.

It would have been nice to maybe leave a note for John at the bookstore, just in case, but there simply wasn’t time. He was staying on base tonight to make sure he arrived at the Normandy on time. Looking around the condo one last time, he shut the door behind him. He and his parents had said their goodbyes last night, though he’d have to let them know he would no longer be nearby.

As the sky car set a course for the base he glanced out the window at Vancouver. _Goodbye, John, wherever you are_.

* * *

Kaidan sat to the right of the pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau, steady hands brushing across the screens as he familiarized himself with various flight plans. Not as fast as Joker himself but he was pretty damn good.

Around the ship, rumors and gossip had been springing up like wildfires running rampant among the crew concerning the new XO. Not surprising, really. Captain Anderson himself had briefed Kaidan a little, as he’d likely done with everyone else. They had all at least heard of Commander Shepard, even if they hadn’t actually met him.  

Still, news reports and military scuttlebutt were never quite the same as the real person and Kaidan wondered what the soldier was like behind the mask, underneath the armor -- who Shepard really was when no one was looking. Being assigned to the Normandy was turning out to be a very interesting assignment.  

A brief few minutes later, Captain Anderson came over the coms informing the crew to assemble for the arrival of Commander Shepard. Kaidan eased out of his seat, waiting for Joker and following along behind him. The man was certainly fast on crutches and Kaidan found himself hurrying to catch up. They were still the last ones to arrive.

Anderson introduced Commander Shepard with little fanfare and in walked the man himself, tall and broad shouldered, his uniform crisp and tailored to perfection. A perfect soldier fit for an Alliance Navy recruitment poster. Shadows from the angle of the overhead lights obscured his face from the crew and not having paid too much attention to the news reports, Kaidan wasn’t exactly sure what the new XO looked like.

As Anderson stepped aside, Shepard walked forward, the light shining fully on his face and Kaidan felt like he’d just gone through the relay and left his stomach behind. Coming to parade rest in front of the assembled crew was Commander Shepard or, as Kaidan knew him, _John_ . He hadn’t known who he’d been talking to when he met that man in the bookstore. God, he was such an idiot. For a brief moment, he wondered if John -- _Commander Shepard_ \-- had had a good laugh over that once he’d left the store.

Unconsciously, Kaidan had taken a step back behind the line, covering himself in the shadows much as the Commander had been. Only for him, it was to try and hide.

His eyes tracked the Commander’s movements as he strode forward, shaking hands with each one of the crew, saying a few encouraging words as they in turn gave him their name and rank and welcomed him aboard. He gave each of the crew a slight smile and continued to move down the line. Joker was the last one of the crew before it was his turn. Kaidan could feel his stomach tie itself in knots as John, _Commander Shepard_ , came closer.

And then...there he was. Those vivid, piercing blue eyes just as he remembered them. That strong, angular face. That muscular body that he remem-- _oof!_

A strong elbow to his side had this thoughts scattering like the fog in the sun. “You remember your name, maybe your rank?” a sarcastic voice whispered next to him.

“Uh…Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, sir.”

A warm smile lifted those full lips in a grin, a hint of even white teeth showing. Bright blue eyes sparkled with humor. “Nice to have you aboard, Staff Commander.”

“Thank you, sir.” Had he noticed Kaidan checking him out? _Shit!_ Where had all his discipline gone in the last five minutes? He was so much more professional than that.

With the meet and greet over, Kaidan deliberately ignored Joker’s hard stare that he could see out of the corner of his eyes, the man’s lips tilted up in a grin. Rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, he finally risked a glance at the pilot. “Starstruck, Alenko? Wow, who’d a guessed? Suppose it takes all kinds. Just remember, he puts his pants on one leg at a time like the rest of us. Well, unless he sleeps in them, in which case…”

Tuning out the pilot’s rambling as the man headed back to the bridge, Kaidan briefly wondered how he could turn back time and not look like a fool. Shaking his head, he stiffened as he felt someone come up close beside him. It made him uncomfortable when someone got in his personal space.

At least until a deep voice whispered in his ear, causing chills to race over his skin, “Would love to hear what you thought of the book. Let’s carve out some time together as soon as we get the chance.” 

Kaidan felt the breath leave his lungs. He couldn’t be...he didn’t mean--

“Discuss the book. I’d love to hear your thoughts.”

And just like that, the man was gone. Kaidan knew because that part of his body suddenly felt cold. He’d really been looking forward to this assignment and had been equally disappointed he’d never get a chance to see John again.

Shaking his head at himself, he recalled an old cliche his dad was much too fond of -- _be careful what you wish for._


End file.
